


Bad Bet

by merediana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: Elektra se ne è andata e il suo migliore amico e compagno di stanza è a pezzi.Ennesima variazione sul tema.





	Bad Bet

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** la frase contrassegnata con l'asterisco viene da Daredevil s02e07, _Semper Fidelis_.  
>  **Dedicato a sorellah che oggi è in territorio nemico.**

 

«Lei...».  
È notte fonda, o forse già mattino, Foggy non lo sa. La voce di Matt è impastata dall'alcool e non solo.  
«Lei... Elektra se ne è andata.»  
Foggy si volta a guardare Matt che se ne sta appoggiato con la schiena al muro del corridoio a passarsi, o _lanciarsi?_ , il bastone da una mano all'altra, ma è decisamente troppo ubriaco per farsi delle domande sulla straordinaria coordinazione motoria del suo compagno di stanza cieco.  
«Lo so...» sussurra appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio. «Mi dispiace, amico.»  
No, non è vero. Non gli dispiace affatto che Elektra se ne sia andata: era una pazza, una ragazzina ricca, viziata e annoiata che, con la sua presenza, aveva stravolto la vita di Matt, rischiando persino di farlo cacciare dal college, e ora, con la sua assenza, lo ha ridotto a un fantasma, una copia sbiadita di quel che era prima di incontrarla. Ma gli dispiace per il suo amico, questo sì. Gli dispiace vederlo soffrire così. Gli dispiace terribilmente.  
«Vuoi parlarne?» chiede accarezzando il 312 dipinto sulla targhetta fissata alla parete.  
Matt scuote la testa, un sorriso triste sulle labbra.  
Foggy non è sicuro di quel che succede subito dopo: gli sembra che Matt gli tolga le chiavi dalle mani e le infili nella serratura aprendo la porta della loro stanza, cosa che a lui non è riuscita in quasi dieci minuti, ma sa che non è possibile.  
Quello di cui è sicuro, però, è che di _lei_ non hanno più parlato. Sì, qualche cenno a _lei_ c'è stato, molto vago e per lo più dopo vergognose quantità di alcool, ma da allora Matt ha sempre accuratamente evitato quel nome, il _suo_ nome, e Foggy ci scommetterebbe che non glielo sentirà pronunciare mai più.

_«The woman who threatened Tepper. It was Elektra. From college»_  
«Elektra?»*

_  
_


End file.
